


Prepared

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: York sometimes gets kept up by Delta walking mazes in his mind.





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from happylittleaddict: “Sorry, were you sleeping?” Delta and York

Calculations weren’t all that Delta had going on for him. He was an AI of logic, strategy, planning. A guide for what to do. For what path lead to the best chance of a good outcome.   
  
Sometimes, York found himself in dreams filled with different pathways. Long rambling dirt roads, peaceful cobblestone, cement highways, pressed down grass.   
  
And he would choose and go down them, and things would block his path and he would defeat them, or he would have to go back and choose another one.  
  
It was an endless maze. One was completed ten more would spring up in front of him and he would have to choose again, go through the path, face the problems. And sometimes he would find Delta walking the paths with him, but he wasn’t Green, he was white, but it made sense in the dream so he never thought much of it. 

“Delta?”

“Hello, York,” Delta said casually. He started down a brick road and York sped up to follow him.  
  
“You know, I can’t get much rest when you do this.”  
  
“What do you mean?”

A locked door. Delta moved out of the way and York started picking it.

“I don’t get much rest when you run scenarios in my head all night.” Ahha! Cracked it.

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” Delta asked. He raised his hand and stopped the alarms that had just been triggered. 

“You didn’t realize?” 

Delta flickered in and out of York’s view.

“You’re asleep.” Delta confirmed. 

“No kidding? What did you think I was doing?” 

“Sometimes I don’t keep track,” Delta admitted, “When you are out of armor, we are usually… safe, so I prepare. I thought it was movie night.” 

“Prepare–wait, were you not paying attention when we were watching James Bond?”

“I can multitask.”

“D…”

“But no,” Delta admitted. There was the smallest tinge of humour in his voice. 

“What are you preparing for anyway?” 

“I am not sure,” Delta answered. “But it is important.”

“How do you know it’s important then?”

“Because it is to protect you,” Delta  said facing him. “I don’t know what will come for you, but I will be prepared. I’ll be ready.”

“Delta… that’s…nothing’s going to happen to me.” York was sort of used to North treating Theta like a little kid. Delta was born an old man. He didn’t seek out reassurances. But he was just as new to this whole… life thing as Theta. 

York reached out and gently put his hand on Delta’s shoulder.

“We are in a war, York. Logically, a lot of things could happen to you, but I–” Delta paused. “I won’t let them.” 

York grinned. “We’ll stay together until the end then, I like that.” 


End file.
